Sansara
by Emperor Hades
Summary: O que faz a roda de Sansara girar? Por quem ela gira? [yaoi]


**Sansara**

* * *

A roda de Sansara nunca cessa de girar, não é, Shaka? 

— Está certo.

— Não importa o que aconteça?

— Nada pode vencer Sansara. Ela nunca vai parar de girar.

* * *

O cavaleiro ficou em silêncio, pensativo. Não era exatamente fácil conseguir começar uma conversação decente com aquele que se intitulava e era intitulado "o mais próximo de Deus".

— Sansara é o destino?

— É um pouco mais do que isso, na verdade. É o caminho que trilhamos no mundo e é o caminho que o próprio mundo trilha, através das sombras e da luz. Destino é um termo muito... Pesado, entende? Nós temos livre arbítrio, apesar da roda de Sansara. Compreendes, Afrodite?

— Acho que sim... É encorajador pensar assim.

Shaka levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a pequena cozinha de sua casa zodiacal. Para o espanto de Afrodite, voltou com uma bandeja, onde estavam duas pequenas xícaras e um bule de chá.

— Desculpe a falta de consideração. Não estou realmente acostumado a receber visitas...

Afrodite riu baixinho, respeitosamente, mas ainda achando um pouco de graça na atitude de Shaka.

— Chá de que?

Ninguém jamais havia visto uma cena tão complexa e ao mesmo tempo tão irreal. Shaka abriu os olhos e olhou com um ar de completa inocência para Afrodite. Depois de alguns instantes, limitou-se a lançar um olhar profundamente inquiridor para o bule a sua frente.

— Hm. É uma pergunta pertinente... Não tenho a mínima idéia de que saquinho de chá coloquei aqui...

— Você, tomando chá em saquinhos? — disse Afrodite, segurando o riso a custo — Taí uma coisa que eu não achei que ia ver nessa encarnação...

— E você ia, por um acaso, gostar do tipo de chá que eu costumo tomar? — disse Shaka, um sorriso tênue brincando no canto da boca — Frutas vermelhas me pareceu ser mais do seu agrado. É claro que provavelmente seja apenas um chá de limão, mas...

— Você vai me servir esse chá ou não? — disse Afrodite com um sorriso — A roda de Sansara pode continuar girando, mas o chá provavelmente vai esfriar...

Shaka voltou a fechar os olhos, fato que não passou desapercebido por Afrodite. Peixes quase quis pedir desculpas, caso tivesse ofendido Shaka, mas, resolveu ficar quieto.

O loiro serviu o chá em silêncio. Foi com certo alívio que percebeu o aroma de morangos.

* * *

— Qual o motivo dessa visita, Afrodite?

Afrodite desviou a atenção do chá que estava bebendo.

— Precisamos de motivos pra visitar os amigos que nunca aparecem? — disse, rindo — Só quis fazer uma visita, nada de mais.

— Então, devo entender que o cavaleiro de Peixes, considerado o mais belo dos oitenta e oito cavaleiros, desce metade do zodíaco de ouro para visitar um dos cavaleiros mais reclusos do santuário?

— Você consegue ser mais racional do que o Camus, às vezes... Os seres humanos, como você mesmo disse, tem livre-arbítrio. Decisões tomadas sem motivos aparentes fazem parte do meu conceito de livre-arbítrio.

— A roda de Sansara não gira ao acaso. Ela é o caminho que seguimos. — disse Shaka, mais para si mesmo do eu para o outro cavaleiro — Acho que posso entender esse tipo de atitude, Afrodite...

— Pode mesmo? Ou está tentando ser gentil?

— Um pouco de cada, eu confesso. — concluiu Shaka com um sorriso — Nós somos muito diferentes, Afrodite de Peixes...

— Ambos seguimos nossos próprios caminhos, Shaka. Você segue a Roda de Sansara, e eu sigo o meu Carpe Diem... — concluiu Afrodite, com uma gargalhada.

— A busca dos prazeres? É um caminho tentador, diga-se de passagem...

— Não se trata apenas de prazer. É viver cada dia como se fosse o último, cada dia, uma explosão de cor e uma sensação mais complexa. Aproveitar o dia, em suma. Nunca quis aproveitar o dia, Shaka?

— Aproveitar... o... dia? Você está falando de...?

— Isso também, oras!

Shaka e Afrodite se encararam; duas estátuas a se contemplarem, sem mostrar emoções, apenas decifrando enigmas nunca postos em palavras.

* * *

— Neguei esse tipo de sensação há muito tempo atrás. Não creio que possa voltar a ser como no passado.

— Os deuses não podem amar, Shaka? Athena...

— Eu não sou um deus, Afrodite. Sou um ser humano...

— Limitado, vulnerável e mortal. E?

Shaka olhou chocado para a expressão calma de Afrodite. Ninguém jamais falar assim com ele em toda sua vida.

— Você me fala de prazeres quando a humanidade sofre. A cada dia, milhares morrem de maneira cruel, fome guerra, peste. Não há como ficar insensível a tudo isso.

— E então você se sente na obrigação de sofrer para aliviar um pouco o sofrimento da humanidade? — disse Afrodite, com um semblante sério — Você é humano, Shaka. Não pode suportar os sofrimentos da humanidade nos ombros.

— Eu me tornei forte para poder ajudar a humanidade. Salvá-la de sua miséria.

— E já não fez muito pela humanidade? Nós não lutamos muitas e muitas vezes contra uma dúzia de inimigos diferentes?

— Onde você quer chegar com isso, Afrodite?

— Talvez... Talvez mereçamos um descanso. Uma trégua, uma oportunidade para... Sermos felizes. Não há ninguém que mereça isso?

— A felicidade é, de certa maneira, um direito dos homens. Mas, apesar disso, não me sinto no direito de ser completamente feliz enquanto não tiver feito algo pelo mundo.

— Então não seja. Tenha momentos felizes. E ajude a humanidade.

— Você ensaiou essa conversa, Afrodite de Peixes? — disse Shaka com um meio-sorriso após um longo silêncio.

— Várias e várias vezes. — Afrodite, concordou, rindo. — Não é exatamente fácil — ele se levantou da almofada onde estava sentado e caminhou até uma das pilastras da casa de Virgem — manter uma conversa de nível adequado com os deuses...

* * *

O cavaleiro de Peixes apoiou-se no pilar e contemplou o pôr-do-sol. Realmente já fazia algum tempo que estavam ali conversando.

— O tempo vai passando...

O mais belo dentre os cavaleiros de Athena sentiu que braços lhe enlaçavam o abdômen ao mesmo tempo em que alguém apoiava o queixo em seu ombro direito.

— E mesmo assim, a roda de Sansara não vai parar de girar. — completou Shaka.

* * *

_Pronto, Priscila, sua peste! Tá aqui a fanfic com o casal mais incomum do mundo! Espero que goste!_


End file.
